


He Makes Me Love His Pity- Broadway Karkat

by RestlessCancer



Series: Songstuck (Parodies of actual songs) [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Feels out the window., Fluff, M/M, Shipping, buckets?, sexualness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlessCancer/pseuds/RestlessCancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote a parody of Pierce the Veil's "She makes dirty words sound pretty." I love the song and I am far more parshal to the pairing than most Karkat pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Makes Me Love His Pity- Broadway Karkat

If you love me at all  
Don't tell me that I'm ordinary  
Cause I'm flushin' for you please don't leave  
And if you tell me you're listening to everything you read

Let's stop this fight, null my shame  
Don't talk, just hide  
You wouldn't let it be all about  
All about me  
I'm only trying to work this out

So If you love me at all  
Don't tell me that I'm ordinary  
Cause I'm flushin' for you please don't leave  
And if you tell me you're listening to everything you read  
If you love me at all

Oh i hear you breathing by my side  
Oh, darling John I'm not your type  
I'll leave you hurting every night  
So I've already begun to pack  
You wouldn't let me be all alone  
You wouldn't let me be all alone  
I wouldn't let you cry oh no into your pillow

I'm such an animal  
And darling honestly these teeth won't let you go

Don't tell me that I'm ordinary  
Cause I'm flushin' for you please don't leave  
And if you tell me you're listening to everything you read  
If you love me at all  
Don't tell me that I'm ordinary  
Cause I'm flushin' for you please don't leave  
And if you tell me you're listening to everything you read

If you love me at all  
If you love me at all  
If you love me at all  
If you love me at all  
If you love me at all


End file.
